Hunt the Night
by Time Lady
Summary: A vampire comes knocking at the window of a former lover. A classic vampire romance with a twist - alternate future Kenyako


Hunt the Night

By Time Lady

-------------------

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Digimon.

-------------------

I hear a sound at my open window, waking me from a restless slumber. My eyes fly open. Glancing at the window, I realize it is the same person who has visited me before, haunting my dreams. A person I last saw alive fifteen years ago.

"Come hunt the night with me," I hear. 

It feels as if it is a dream, but something in my mind says this is real. "You know I can't," I return.

"I can make it so you can."

"How?"

"I can make you one with me," the voice returns seductively. "We will forever hunt the night, never growing older." An innocent appearing face looks into mine, yet deep in the eyes I see a darkness, drawing me in.

"Why me?" I am sure I must appear skeptical. A hurt gaze stares back at me.

"Because you have stolen something from me. My heart. Therefore you must come with me so that my heart is always near." Soft fingers gently stroke hairs away from my face.

My mind reels with the proposition. The last few years I have felt utterly alone. My family was gone; the one that I thought I loved no longer loved me back. Another that I loved, that I had seen buried, stands before me as if never taken by death. This has to be a dream. Driven mad by loneliness, my mind must have slipped into a dream world.

"This is very real," I hear directly in my mind. "You will never be alone again."

The voice touches a chord deep within me. What was there to lose? I slide out of my bed, walk over, and open my window, inviting the other in. Soft lips pressed against mine for the first time in ages. I stand there, mesmerized by the kiss. "Are you trying to cast a spell on me?" I ask in a whisper.

"If you're not willing to give your heart to me, then I'll go," is my hurt sounding answer.

Suddenly a chill runs down my spine. Even if this is madness, I'd rather be insane with someone than crazy and alone. "Don't leave me."

A gentle smile reveals razor sharp fangs. "We'll never be apart." The lips trail lower, caressing the veins in my neck. My hands reach out and pull the other close to my body. The warm, soft body against mine feels like heaven.

"Do it now," I whisper. "Let me hunt the night with you."

"Be sure. Once we begin, there is no turning back."

"I don't want to be without you ever again."

With another smile, I am led to my bed. "Lie down," a gentle whisper commands me. "Relax."

"I feel more relaxed than I have in years," I return with a smile of my own.

"Shhh. . ." Soft lips silence me. Kisses trail down from my lips, along my jaw-line, then to my neck. Heated breath warms my skin as I hear "Don't be afraid." 

"Not when I'm with you."

Fingers unbutton my nightshirt and stroke my chest. Lips continue to caress my throat, searching for my jugular vein. Without warning, sharp fangs pierce the skin. I cry out as my whole body tenses from the sudden pain. My vampire lover strokes my hair reassuringly. After the initial shock, my body relaxes. I begin to feel a warm, pleasurable sensation, as if warm brandy is flowing through my veins. Yet it is my life-blood flowing out that I am experiencing. My life is slowly slipping away.

"Not yet, my love," I hear the vampire whisper as a few drops of blood that trickled down my neck are licked away. My soon to be mate pulls away. With a quick movement, she rips her silken blouse open, then rakes a sharp fingernail across her chest, creating a gash over her heart. I am barely able to move. She cradles my head against her breast. "Drink. What you have given me, I return to you."

I feel so weak, so unable to move of my own accord, yet I comply. Tentatively I lick a trickle of blood running down her chest. The coppery taste of the blood feels strange on my tongue. Sensing my weakness, she adjusts my position so that my lips are right upon the gash. "Drink," she coos, as if I am a small child. The effort takes the last of my energy. Yet I begin to take my first drink of blood. She moans softly, as if this action is pleasurable to her. It energizes me a little. So long as she holds me there, I continue to drink, at least until the flow of the blood ceases. I look up at her, dazed and confused. "I heal quickly," she explains. Gently she lays me back down on the bed, my head on the pillow.

"Now what?" I whisper hoarsely. My consciousness is still slipping away, and with it I feel my life leaving me as well.

"Sleep the sleep of the dead, darling Ken." Miyako's amber eyes are the last things I remember as I breathe my last breath as a living human being.

---

Hunger. . . thirst. . . throat burning. . . body like fire and ice all at once. . . my eyes fly open. . . everything seems surreal. . . try to call for help. . . pain. . . my body spasms. . . I feel like something. . . someone. . . is nearby. . .

"Shhh. . .," she says softly. "Your body is changing. You need sustenance."

Sustenance. . . not food. . . not drink. . . blood. . . the bed moves beneath me. . . hands gently turn me, so that I am facing her. . . I look at her without seeing her. . . her head tilts back, baring her throat to me. . . her hand moves to her throat. . . blood on her throat . . hunger consuming. . . I lap at the red trickle. . . not enough. . . must have more. . . blood scent. . . pulsing in my ears. . . pulsing at her throat. . . must feed. . . must. . . feed. . . fangs piercing flesh. . . my fangs. . . blood rushes into my mouth, down my burning throat. . .

As I satisfy my hunger, I become more aware – more coherent. "Yes, drink," I hear Miyako moan. Beneath me her chest heaves. "Yesssss. . ." Her fingers tangle into my hair as the warm, life giving liquid she offers brings me back to my senses. "Oh yesssss. . .," she hisses arching up under my body. I become very aware of what I am doing. Oh God. . . this has to be some sort of dream. Quickly I pull away and sit up, my eyes wide.

"It's not a dream," she sighs, stretching languidly upon my bed. "You are like me now." My mind begins to wrestle with the implications of her words. Miyako sits up and stretches again. "Ohhhh. . . that felt good." She looks at me and smiles. "You have blood on your lips." My reeling mind isn't helped by her leaning forward and licking away the remaining droplets. Despite my confusion, my body responds with a passion I've never felt before.

---

"What now?" I ask as I absently stroke a few strands of Miyako's lavender hair that are spread across my bare chest.

Yawning, she sits up and stretches, then glances at the clock on my end table. "It's just after one. Come on."

"Hm?"

"I fed more than usual because I knew how you would be when you woke up. But now I'm starting to get hungry." She flashes a smile, revealing her fangs. Languidly she drapes her whole body over my chest, so that her nose is barely inches away from mine. "Come hunt the night with me," she says in a soft whisper.

As I look into her amber eyes, I know we will hunt the night together, forever.

The End.

Author's notes: Ok, this story's been sitting on my hard drive now for two years waiting to be finished. Thanks to Anorexic Chibi, Renn, and PataRite for reading over this story.


End file.
